


There are Stars in Her Eyes

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, G!P, Love, Mating, Mating Bond, Pregnancy, Riding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: The impossible has happened. The little lamb has fallen in love.





	

Lamb was not a sexual creature. There was no reason for it in her opinion, such indecent actions were below her. The Hunt and Wolf were all she was, and the only thing she wanted or needed. However, that didn't mean she was ignorant on the subject. In fact, she knew more about it than most of the creatures who partook in the act, most likely. She was aware of the animalistic, wild instincts within mortals that urged them to mate and therefore, create. The huntress had been insusceptible to these desires herself for as long as she could remember. But somehow…something was different when the Star Child was around, and especially when Wolf was nowhere in sight.

Like now.

Soraka's gaze and voice warmed her in such an unfamiliar way, made her shiver with delight. Not to mention her golden eyes, bright like twin stars…Since the moment they had met, there had been something about Soraka that made Lamb wanted to watch her. To hunt her, to pin her, to…what, exactly? She didn't know, but the thought of doing _something_ filled her mind at the sight of the healer nonetheless.

Lamb shuddered with pleasure as the Starchild blessed her, her light filling the lamb-like woman. Warmth spread all throughout her lean and slender body. The wound, created by the one called Kalista had hurt rather terribly. Now, it was as if it had never even happened. She didn't know if it was the healing magic, or the fact that Soraka's eyes were upon her. Her voice was like a lullaby…it soothed her.

"You're going to be alright," the purple-skinned woman smiled, gently running her hand along Lamb's head, petting her as if she were nothing but a dog or a child. Usually, such an act would annoy her. For it was ignorance that made a mortal feel as if they had the right to lay their hand on her, especially in such a condescending way. But when it was Soraka, the act was somehow forgivable, even…nice? So nice that instinctually she leaned into the hand caressing her and let out a tiny lamb noise.

Soraka was clearly shocked, but she smiled, a bright shimmering smile like the sun. "Adorable…" She murmured quietly, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, rubbing the place between her ears where the mask did not cover. Lamb made the softest little sound at that contact, shifting and writhing slightly. Soraka's golden eyes shifted down when Lamb sighed almost painfully, and parted her thighs for relief from an unfamiliar feeling.

Between her legs, Lamb was heating up and dripping. The eyes behind the wolf mask stared at the Star child, a strange hunger in them. She desired more of that touch. Of that petting, especially between her thighs. Soraka's mouth opened a little, a gasp escaping her plump, violet lips. Lips she very badly crushed against her own, if taking off her mask was even an option.

This was odd, this moment between the two otherworldly beings. A break in the usual norm on the Summoner's Rift, the constantly killing. This was a warm, gentle moment that Lamb appreciated very much…for some odd reason. "Thank you, Star Child," Lamb murmured, her ears twitching. Her leg also twitched and she shifted closer. She knew about the abnormality of the Star Child; she could sense it's growing warmth. It's pulsation. It's hardening. The Star Child had the body of a woman, but alas, not completely. As Lamb suspected, when she looked down there was a large, noticeable bulge between Soraka's legs. Pushing against the gold cloth of her dress as if it wanted to burst out. Lamb whimpered, shifting. They sat together on the grass in the jungle, anyone could stumble across them yet she didn't care.

"Kindred- "

"Lamb, call me Lamb," the small woman purred, climbing into the other's lap.

It was bliss. Even just this feeling. The hard, eager bulge pressing against the wet apex of her thighs. It was rather oddly shaped, awfully big. It would split her apart. It would hurt. It would feel so…wonderful. The lamb shook her wide, furry hips, pressing herself eagerly and curiously against the bulge. The reaction she got was mind-numbing.

Whimpers, a slight sob of "Kindred…oh Stars help me," but then Soraka's hands latched onto her shoulders, firm, pushing her away slightly, before pulling her back as if Soraka was at conflict with her body. "Hold on just a moment, Kindred!" The refusal was obviously very painful for the Star Child. "Wolf might return, anyone could find us, we can't just…" Her eyes glittered with arousal, and she bucked her hips up right against Lambs dripping arousal, making Lamb shudder. "We can't just mate…"

Mate. The sound of the word was like an electric bolt through Lamb's body. She grew much, much wetter. She wrapped her arms around Soraka's neck, pushing hard into the body that was so warm against hers. Her fur met soft, purple skin. Lamb wanted to mate. To fuck. To be bred. The thoughts rushed into her mind like a waterfall. Filling her. Was this how Wolf felt? These urgent, hurried emotions that held no logic or reason? The Star Child's cock would fill her and erupt within her, and she would swell and swell…and create quite the interesting, tiny being. The thought was sickeningly delicious.

These new, unfamiliar feelings were terrifying.

Suddenly, there was a very loud noise. A howl. Wolf was returning to her from the hunt. He had felt her terror. She wished he would go away…Guilt didn't even have time to fill her before the shadowy, black shape of the canine burst through the trees and into the clearing and almost all her urges slipped away. The lamb became the wolf, and the wolf became the lamb from his presence alone.

All emotion dripped from her gaze, and the eyes behind the mask became much, much colder.

Wolf was very confused. Soraka seemed to sense the change, she shifted away, eyes narrowed and anxious.

"Why do you lay upon the goat woman," Wolf mumbled. If he were human, his brows would be furrowed with confusion. He growled slightly.

"I…" Lamb hesitated, and went silent. She stood quickly. Strings of arousal dripped down and tangled with the fur of her thighs. For a second, she felt the painful pulse of her arousal. When Wolf snarled, she knew he felt it too. "I do not know…"

Wolf lunged forward, making Soraka flinch. He bared his teeth at her. "Did you do something to Lamb? She is…she feels different. Her mind does."

Soraka raised her hands in innocence. "I did nothing, Lamb simply liked the way I touched her and reacted…we did nothing."

"You will not do it again," Lamb murmured, coldly. 'Although it did feel rather nice…"

Soraka nodded. "I understand." Why did she sound so sad? The two women met eyes. Such warmth came from the Star child, such eager affection. She loved all the beings she healed and cared for, even the ones who were rather terrible creatures like Kog'maw, a slavering beast and other such creatures. She was the ideal mate for any being, mortal or immortal.

A star, forced onto Earth…so beautiful, so different.

In her chest, her heart pounded rapidly. Lamb gazed down at the Star Child's lap. Something made her heart ache. The bulge looked awfully painful. The Star Child would bear this feeling alone. She was shocked when she reached a sudden realization. She would not have to. Between her legs, Lamb ached too. A connection, a similarity was between them. A connection much like the one she shared with Wolf, in a way. They felt the same thing. Lamb made a tiny noise once again, a bleat.

"Right," Soraka mumbled, and stood. Her face had darkened with embarrassment. "I think I need to be replaced. I must go, truly." She fled faster than Lamb thought she could move. She knew that once Kindred, once Lamb stepped upon the battlefield again…Soraka would not be present. Some other healer would. Someone with magic not as warm, a touch not as gentle, and eyes not as soft.

It made Lamb very, very sad. And Wolf whimpered along with her.

For the first time, Lamb wanted to be away from Wolf. He didn't take it very well. She couldn't explain that she wanted to touch herself, to fall to her weak and mortal urges and seek bliss from something other than the hunt. She couldn't explain it to him, because she couldn't explain it to herself. The Star Child was just such a fascinating creature to her. She knew next to nothing about the woman. But she wanted the celestial being to enter her, and fill her. To feel her kisses, her soft hand upon her fur…She twitched as she sought out a small, lonely place as to settle her desires.

She found a spot by a little stream. It was a medium-sized, flat rock, lit by moonlight. The stream lapped against it. The sound of the waves against the stone was soothing and gentle. The small being lay herself across it, and bleated up at the sky, at the stars. She wished so terrible that Soraka was here…The stars made her think of the horned, violet-skinned woman. Her fingers snaked between her legs, parting the lips she found there, pushing against the gentle nub.

A whimper tore from her throat.

"I knew you would be here." Lamb didn't move, her hand still lying between her thighs. She shifted until she was on her knees, gazing at where Soraka stood. She was between two trees, a basket in her hand. "I felt it. You felt it too, didn't you? That we had to meet here."

Still, Lamb spoke not a word.

"I see the stars in your eyes, Kindred."

"Lamb," She protested, annoyed. "You are to call me Lamb, for that is my name…not Kindred."

Soraka took light steps towards her, basket swinging at her wise. When she arrived, she sat across from Lamb on the smooth, flat rock. "Lamb, then. I was guided here…" She reached out, placing a trembling hand on the huntress's hand, removing it from the wet heaven it had been stroking. Soraka's eyes widened and darkened at the sight of the glistening wetness that once hidden, had now been revealed. "Stars…" She breathed, "you are so beautiful. No one has made me need something so badly."

As if to emphasize her words, Soraka lifted her dress. As she had suspected, the Star Child was huge. Her cock hung down, sticky precum seeping from the tip and down the sides. It was a darker purple than the rest of her, a heavy sack at the base, large and begging to be cupped and fondled. The head was flared, and large. The hardest part to get in, for sure. Lamb spread her legs instinctively, batting at the air with her hooved feet.

Soraka smiled, golden eyes glinting. "I feel the same desires. This feels right, doesn't it...?"

Lamb cocked her head. "I do not know what sort of answer you are seeking from me. You are asking the Stars if it is alright to…mate, with me. I feel you are seeking assurance in me. Is this true?"

Soraka blushed dark. Lamb found that the look of her flushed, dark purple face was…adorable. Was that the term? It made her heart flutter, and her belly tingle. "Perhaps I am. I have never…been inside someone before. Not to mention, someone as powerful as you…I fear the results…" Soraka reached into her little basket, and pulled out a big and soft looking blanket, along with a fluffy pillow. She sat the blanket down on the smooth rock. Lamb stood so that it may be spread completely across, watching the actions intently.

"I fear the result as well," Lamb admitted. "And that is coming from a creature that has never known fear. Never known this…desire."

Soraka seemed comforted by this knowledge. "Already things differ between you and Wolf…what will happen if-"

Lamb shook her head. "I grow tired of these questions, Star Child. If you continue to ask, I will wander away and find pleasure from another source. You and I, we both came here to do something. Let us do it, and be on our way."

"On our way...?" Soraka looked crestfallen. "So this will be the only time...?"

Lamb nodded. "My focus is the hunt, sweet one. Although you warm me, like no one ever has…my purpose is still my purpose, no matter what strange emotions I feel. I cannot be distracted." Soraka gazed down at the stone. Lamb curled up on the blanket, shaking her bum in the air, wrapping her arms around the pillow. She knew her pussy was on full display, and she grew wetter knowing Soraka's eager gaze was upon it.

Seconds later, fingers parted the folds of her pussy. Sticky strands separated the lips, and Soraka whimpered eagerly. "Mmm," The healer was on her knees behind her. Lamb glanced back at her, mask hiding her very pleased expression. She loved the way Soraka stared, the way her eyes stroked every part of her pussy, the way the air lapped at the sensitive, swollen skin. The Star Child gently captured her clit between two warm fingers, rubbing lightly. Lamb jerked, whining, as Soraka began to play with the little nub. The pad of her thumb was insistent, slightly rough.

Wet noises filled the air, penetrating both their sensitive ears…

Then, she was scooped up entirely. Shock filled her, and Lamb glared at Soraka questioningly, demanding to know why the Star Child moved her. Soraka kissed her lips. "Shh."

She sat down on the pillow, and sat Lamb down in her lap. The huntress almost hissed, disapproval in her gaze.

"You could have told me."

"Words weren't necessary," Soraka exhaled, smiling. She buried her face in the Lamb's throat, before rucking her golden dress up once again. There was a moment of hesitation, of confusion. Was this the right thing to do? What happened next? Lamb would have to return to the hunt, Soraka to her home and to her healing. There would be no room for this. It hurt. It hurt rather terribly…And what if a child were born from their Union? No doubt, one would. One like both Lamb and Soraka, so alike any other…What If that happened?

Soraka held her hips firmly, and began to push her fat head into Lamb's pussy. All thoughts left her head as her womanhood latched onto Soraka's cock, as if trying to suck it in. The wet folds, even though they were dripping and swollen, parted with difficulty. Soraka's cock was huge, fat. As Lamb suspected, it would not go in easy. But go in it did indeed.

Slowly, steadily, spreading her inch by inch…

She squirmed with every short, eager thrust of Soraka's hips. Wet noises filled the air, and her ears when Soraka shifted and pumped her hips forward again, trying to sink completely into her. Lamb was overwhelmed by the heat that had filled her. She wrapped her arms around Soraka's body, seeking comfort. The stretch was both painful and pleasurable. Thoughts shot through her brain, rapid firing.

She wanted to be fucked, she wanted Soraka inside her, she wanted to kiss…Lamb looked down, gazing at the breasts that were swinging before her, covered. As Soraka tried to push deeper, straining, Lamb tore the top of her outfit off. Huge, dark purple capped breasts swung in the air, just as fat as her cock. The nipples were large and swollen, begging to be sucked. As Lamb grabbed one breast with a hand, Soraka finally forced herself in.

Against her will, Lamb screamed, head thrown back. Her eyes widened behind her mask. Her hand slipped from where it had rested upon the Star Childs left shoulder. Her other hand eagerly fondled the breast, stroking the nipple it found curiously. Soraka gazed into her eyes, expression pained, resting her forehead against Lamb's mask. No one had ever stared so intently into her eyes before. Most could not stand to. It was exhilarating.

Without any warning, Soraka began to mate with her. Their bodies slapped together where their groins met, her cock moving slowly into her at first, keeping a gentle pace as she rest her hands on Lamb's hips, tightening their grip. "You need to move more," Soraka whispered, "up and down little lamb."

Lamb followed orders, shuddering at the endearing name Soraka chose for her. She liked the way it sounded coming from those lips. The huntress wrapped her legs around Soraka's waist, and began to move herself in rhythm with Soraka's eager thrusts. Pleasure exploded through her, and she almost collapsed, crying out desperately. "Star Child…this feels-"

"Amazingingly right?" Soraka questioned, "I know, little lamb." Lamb shuddered again, bouncing up and down in the healer's lap, enjoying the way Soraka's cock slammed into her and met every downward movement she made. Her mind was so hot she didn't know how she was feeling anymore, her wetness was soaking her thigh fur and the Star Child's cock. She didn't know where the wet sounds were coming from, the stream or Lamb herself.

"This cannot be the last time," Soraka whimpered, sweating with exertion.

Lamb agreed.

Any respond she could make was cut short by Soraka stiffening. She dragged Lamb closer, kissing eagerly at her throat and ear, bucking against her in tiny, barely noticeable thrusts. Then, like she was erupting, Soraka burst. Cum, semen, flowed into her, filling every ounce of Lamb with a flood of heat and thick stickiness. Soraka reached a thumb down, pressing against her clit, rubbing eagerly. She must have sensed how close Lamb was to coming, because at the first second of contact, Lamb unhinged.

She erupted with sounds. Squeals and bleats and human-like cries. Her foot thumbed against Soraka's back as she ground herself harder and harder against her lover, wanting more come. And more cum she got. She didn't know it was possible for anyone to release as much fluid as Soraka did. For sure, she would become pregnant from this…the thought drove her wild, and she pushed her mask to the side for just a moment, and sunk her sharp teeth deep into Soraka's shoulder.

She drained the Star Child dry. Soraka collapsed backwards onto the rock when she was finished ejaculating, her chest heaving with her pants. Lamb was still perched on her lap, cum leaking out where Soraka's now softening cock was still inside her. The huntress reached down with one clawed fingertip, and coated it with the Star Child's come.

It had an interesting flavor…Lamb swallowed, and leaned down, resting her head against Soraka's very womanly chest.

Lamb shifted her mask back into place, watching the small amount of blood leak from the wound she had given her mate. She didn't know what made her do it, probably nothing could explain it. Even if there was an explanation, Lamb wasn't sure she wanted it.

"Lamb…" Soraka whispered, "you're…" Her words trailed off. There was nothing to say, after all.

Soraka's eyes met hers, so lonely and so sweet. "Please don't leave…I know that you must hunt…one day the hunt will come for me too I'm s-"

"Never," Lamb murmured lazily, "not by my hand…"

"Don't interrupt me, Lamb," Soraka muttered, grasping her by the ear and tugging in a teasing, painful way. "It's impolite. I don't mind if I'm second to that. But I can't continue to live knowing this will be the last time we…" The Star Child coughed awkwardly, blushing. Lamb wanted to tell the Star Child what she wanted. That they could be together, mate again. But that would be lying…

"You are my first mate, and my last," Lamb smiled sadly, bitter. "There is something that ties Wolf and I together. He must come first among all, and the hunt we partake on together must be second…there is no room for anything else."

"This connection-"

"Simply physical desire," Lamb whispered, and cupped the Star Child's face. "Enough of this talk. Let us enjoy our night."

Even as Soraka's cock stiffened, and their bodies began the now familiar dance of mating, they both knew that what had risen between them was a force of its own. It cared not for the hunt, nor Wolf. It would not allow them to be apart, not for long. One day, Lamb would have to find a place in her heart for Soraka, and a big one…Wolf would cry that day. Perhaps that day would come also along with the cry of a baby…


End file.
